Maybe one day
by JustAnnie
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from Ginny, who wants her to tell Ron what she's feeling. Will Hermione listen to her? One-shot


**Disclaimer: **All the characters, except for the new owl, belong to J.K Rowling. And the first paragraph belongs to Kandi, the webmistress of Honestly.

**Author's note:** I wrote this story for a fanfiction challenge at Honestly (A Ron/Hermione shipper site).

**Maybe one day:**

The lazy summer days were lingering on in the last weeks before school. Her golden brown hair surrounded her face as she sat, silently in the lawn, reading. It was serene, that lovely august afternoon and the cool breeze kept her content as she flipped comfortably through her book.

The silence was broken by a small crash from inside the house. Soon her mother stuck her head out of the window.

"Hermione, an owl just arrived…flew right into my plant!" she said with a sigh, looking back inside. "Crookshanks! Down from the curtains!" she called.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, getting up. "Please let it be Pig…" she thought to herself.

"I haven't seen it before…" her mother answered, and disappeared back inside. Hermione sighed. It was neither Pig nor Hedwig then. Her mother would sure have recognised them. She walked inside and found a small brown owl sitting on the table, in the middle of all the mess it had made. She struggled to remove the letter from it's leg, the owl didn't seem to be very experienced in delivering letters. When she finally had it in her hands, she sat down and started reading.

_Dear Hermione. _

_I got an owl! It's a gift from Fred and George actually. They said it was time for me to have my own pet, but I think they were joking. The whole owl is a joke! Wouldn't surprise me if they bought it for themselves, but figured out how useless it is, and decided to get rid of it. It has already caused chaos at home. Mom started yelling at it yesterday, I think it's driving her insane! I haven't got a name for it yet. I wanted to name it after Ron, cos they both mess up everything they touch, but Ron looked really angry when I said it. So, still no name…_

_Speaking of Ron…he misses you. And the last week he's been moping cos you haven't answered his last letter. It's so obvious, and still none of you do anything about it. I just wonna tell you: He's never going to make the first move! He's too insecure. You know that he is. So you have to do it. And please do it soon! It's driving me crazy…I'm close to telling him that you're madly in love with him. And if you don't tell him when you get here, I might very well do it for you! _

_Heard anything from Harry? I asked Ron, but since I suggested naming the owl after him he's not been talking much to me. But he seems worried about him, and I heard mom and Ron talking, and mom said something about it not being healthy to hide your feelings…You know, like you and Ron are doing! _

_I have to stop now. See you soon!_

_Love Ginny_

Hermione smiled to herself. She could picture Ron's face when Ginny suggested naming the owl after him, and started blushing. She found a piece of parchment from her school things, and started replying.

Dear Ginny 

_Congratulations on the owl. It's a little clumsy, I know, but I'm sure you'll love it. I'm not going to comment on everything you said about Ron, but if you tell him, I will have to kill you! I'm going to answer his letter now, you'll get it with yours. _

_Harry keeps saying he's fine, but I know he's not. But I don't wonna push him either. I'll have to talk to him when I see him. Or you could talk to him…_

_Love Hermione_

She folded the letter and put it down next to her. The owl looked confused at her.  
"Soon, I just have one more letter to write…" she said gently to it, and stroke it over it's head. She found another piece of parchment, and started writing.

Dear Ron 

_I'm sorry for answering you so late. Been busy trying to get all the schoolwork done before I come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. _

_There's something I have to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you since our third year. That's when I realised. When we were fighting over Crookshanks and Scabbers, I'm sure you remember it. You were so angry with me, and I realised how much I would miss you if I lost you. What I'm trying to say, is that I'm in love with you, Ronald Weasley. And I think you feel the same way. Ginny keeps hinting about it to me. Actually she screams it to me. And you were so jealous when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor. He used to be your hero, and suddenly you hated him. Viktor is great, but he's not you. _

_I really hope you feel the same way, or else I'm making a fool of myself. Either my dreams will come true, or I'll have ruined our friendship, but I had to tell you. _

_I love you_

_-Hermione_

She looked at the letter and sighed. She reached into her pocket and found the letter she had written earlier that day.

Dear Ron 

_I'm sorry for not answering before. I'm trying to get all my schoolwork done before I come to the Burrow. _

_Do you know when Harry is coming? Someone needs to talk to him. He's hiding his feelings, and that's never wise. _

_See you soon, say hi to everyone from me!_

_Love Hermione_

She sighed again, and folded the letter again, and tied it to the owl's leg, together with her letter to Ginny. She stood for a moment and watched the owl flying away, barely avoiding hitting the neighbour's tree, before it disappeared from view.

"Done with the letters?" her mother came back inside the room, looking at the letter on the table.

"Yeah…Decided to send the short version…" Hermione said, and grabbed the letter quickly, making sure her mother didn't read any of it. She left the kitchen and walked upstairs to her room, Crookshanks followed her. She walked over to her bed, and pulled out a box from underneath it. She opened it, and looked at all the letters inside it. She put her latest one inside it.

"Do you think I'll ever be brave enough to send the long version, Crookshanks?" she asked her cat, who stared back at her. She laughed at herself. "Maybe one day…"


End file.
